Orre's Return
by Hollis Pierman
Summary: Wes thought he had destroyed two organizations for good; but when news leaks that Cipher has returned, and merged with Team Snagem, Wes has a whole new enemy to tackle. New Shadow Pokemon to purify, and old enemies to defeat once again; will Wes succeed? Rated M for acts of violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language.


Orre's Return

By Hollis Pierman

WARNING: This story contains acts of severe violence, abuse/neglect, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way; Nintendo and GAME FREAK own it.

Author's Note: This story takes place in Orre, once again, but years before the XD saga. SInnoh Pokemon are present within the story, as well as a few Unova Pokemon, but only a few.

Chapter 1: Cipher's at it... again.

Wes, the hero of the region of Orre had seen many pokemon throughout his adventures, with his Umbreon and Espeon; he had seen many pokemon beaten, left to die, starved, and just plain killed, because to some people, pokemon are merely toys, child's playthings. Wes, on the other hand knows better, due to his class standing in society; throughout Orre, he is recognized as a hero, who never wants interviews with media, even those from other regions. He believes that respect should be spread in a less... explosive way. He should've taken at least one interview though, because now with no one knowing whether or not Wes is even there or not, Cipher has suddenly sprung back to life, and gone back to their old ways, with more than just extreme prejudice. Cipher is an organization that takes pokemon, and artificially closes the "door to their hearts", and the result is a Shadow Pokemon, which is a Pokemon that is surrounded by a purple aura that certain people or things can see. They can only use specific moves, and can regain themselves through a process called "purification". Made possible through the use of a Time Flute, which is now extremely rare, if non-existent now, or by using scents and massaging your Pokemon, or by just walking around with your pokemon and battling with them. Not only this, but new pokemon were discovered just recently. Pokemon from a region

Wes spent the last couple of years battling Cipher, and took down their boss, Evice, who was arrested and sent to federal prison with no chance of parole, and an extremely high chance of death via the gallows. Now, thanks to his trickery and deceiving tactics, he has escaped from prison and is wanted dead, with a very large bounty on his head. Cipher had spent the last couple of years gathering members willing to continue the saga of the Shadow Pokemon. The Under and all the people working with Wes years ago still keep in contact with Wes, while Eagun, the old man living out the rest of his days at Agate Village, had passed away. Crushed by grief and sorrow, his wife passed away shortly afterwards. They were buried near the altar where Shadow Pokemon were once purified, being watched over by Arceus, and watching over Wes in all of his travels, wishing him the best of luck. With Cipher's return, Wes has to return to the place that started his heroism in the first place; Team Snagem's Hideout. He hopped on his motorcycle, and headed out.

LATER...

Wes had arrived at the entrance to the Snagem Hideout, eager to start his journey in Orre all over again; he knew that this time, his opponents would be stronger, as well as the pokemon he had to purify. This journey is the hardest he'll ever face, but if he doesn't finish the job once and for all, the world will be doomed, leaving all pokemon to Cipher's control. He entered in the hideout, expecting thugs to attack him. To his surprised, ever since Gonzap's defeat, the hideout has remained empty. No one is inside right now, and nothing is left; just an empty building. Wandering throughout the building, Wes found absolutely nothing; the building was completely stripped of everything Team Snagem. They must've finally moved away for good. However, in what was once Gonzap's office, a note was left on the wall, and it was addressed directly to Wes. It read,

"Wes, look what you've _done_ to us. You've **ruined** us for good! So we're moving on to join the newly reformed Cipher, and if you want to see if we haven't gotten stronger, meet me at Pyrite City Colosseum, to face an endurance match against my teammates! _I__will__have__my__revenge_! -Gonzap of Cipher"

Well, at least now we know where he is, and we already know what he looks like. With a destination at hand, as well as a new goal to achieve, Wes exited the building, and drove off on his motorcycle, to the crass city of Pyrite.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**First **__**new **__**story **__**in **__**a **__**little **__**while**__**! **__**Hope **__**you **__**all **__**like **__**it**__**, **__**and **__**be **__**sure **__**to **__**post **__**a **__**review **__**or **__**two**__**! **__**My **__**stories **__**run **__**on **__**user **__**reviews**__** (**__**much **__**like **__**everyone **__**else**__**'**__**s**__**), **__**but **__**I **__**may **__**not **__**post **__**as **__**many **__**chapters **__**as **__**often**__**, **__**as **__**I **__**have **__**high **__**school **__**to **__**worry **__**about**__**.**_


End file.
